Telephone lines have been used as a communication medium for both data and telephone service. Telephone lines, typically twisted pair copper cables, are a traditional and still ubiquitous communication medium used for telecommunications. Even as technology has advanced, rendering services provided over telephone lines like plain old telephone service (POTS) a legacy technology, much of the infrastructure of the underlying physical network, including the telephone lines and terminal enclosures, for providing service over telephone lines is still widely deployed.
As demand for bandwidth and transmission speed has increased, the use of existing twisted pair copper cables has been replaced by other transmission media, such as fiber optic cables. However, last mile connectivity to the home often relies on copper cables, such as twisted pair or coaxial cable. Replacing these communication media with fiber optic cables involves both cost and labor-intensive processes. This may include the excavation and trenching of roads, yards, curtilage, and other areas where new cable needs to be buried to reach the customer premises.
Accordingly, tools and techniques are provided for the provisioning of last mile connectivity, for broadband services, wirelessly to the home.